wadanoharafandomcom-20200214-history
Sal
* Warning! Major spoilers ahead. * Sal is a main character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He originally was thought to work for the Sea Kingdom until he was revealed to be the ambassador of the Sea of Death. He takes two forms in the game, shifting between both as he wishes. Appearance In his shark form, Sal appears to be an albino shark with red eyes and a blush. Once he reveals his affiliation with the Sea of Death, his blush disappears and blood drips from his eyes. He also gains four arm-looking appendages that protrude from his tail. In his normal form, he bears a striking resemblance to Samekichi, the main differences being between their color schemes, with Sal's being centered around red and white rather than grey and blue. Personality At first, Sal appears to be cheerful and kind, letting Wadanohara ride on him while he swims sometimes. However, he is shown to be cruel and power-thirsy, as he is from the Sea of Death. He wanted to be with Wadanohara and for her to love him, even to the point where he manipulated her to become a member of the Sea of Death, as shown in the first normal end. As you go through each ending, the two normal and the true ending you can tell he has a really twisted love for Wadanohara. (This could also be interpreted as the ''implied sexual assault ''warning given on vgperson's translation.) Sal has also been mentioned to be Samekichi's brother in various omake artworks, and, in one, was mentioned to be the elder of the two. Their past together is unknown, but Sal accepts the fact they are two totally different beings, and most likely sees himself as the superior brother. Gameplay After the two princesses make up after a misunderstanding, Wadanohara and her familiars see a mysterious figure at the top of the building and follow it all the way to the surface. They see Samekichi staring at Sal, telling them to stay away from Sal. Sal's appearance change, he had four tentacle like arms and blood dripping down his eye. Then Wadanohara and Sal engage in a battle. When the battle is over Sal changes the sea. The water turns red and the moon turns into a orange color. Sal then turns into his 'human like form'. Sal then captures them making Wadanohara pass out. Wadanohara then remembers what happened. Sal tricked her into going in the old sea where a cave was. But before she could see more of her flash back she woke up. Wadanohara , her familiars and Samekichi look for and find Sal. But Wadanohara seems to be afraid of Sal, which then starts to trigger her memories again. (WARNING! From this point onward there may be some scenes that are sensitive to viewers so read at your own risk) her flash back starts again. Sal goes in his Human form which confused Wadanohara. He ask her "do you like me?" As she answers yes Sal smiles and says "I love you Wadanohara " but then he is trying to Influence her that the sea needs to change. Wadanohara starts to get scared and runs away into the cave more, but hits a dead end. Sal pins her down, trying to rape her. As Wadanohara calls for help she says Samekichi's name which makes Sal angry. He says he's going to kill him, which tells you Sal really does love Wadanohara in a twisted way, you can also call Sal a yandere. But before Sal could rape Wadanohara Samekichi saves her "ruining" his chance to make Wadanohara his. (Flashback ends) Ending 1- As Samekichi get hurt Sal says "if you come to me Wadanohara I will save Samekichi and the sea". If Wadanohara trust Sal, Sal then (it's not clear but ) punches her. The screen starts to go red. It's not clear at first but the after a little you can tell by Samekichi's horrified look and Wadanohara screams is that Sal is raping Wadanohara in front of Samekichi. Sal problably wanted to finish what he started. Samekichi the passes out but wakes up to see Wadanohara has changed. She had changed into the red witch. Some how Sal influenced her to being is side. Wadanohara believes the sea should change, which leaves Samekichi dumbfounded (if I missed any small details or think something should be added please edit right away!) Trivia Sal's name in the original Japanese version of the game is "Syake-san", Syake meaning salmon. **However, despite whatever variation it is, this is said to be a nickname-- his actual name is unknown. *Revealed in one of Mogeko's OMAKEs, it has stated that Old is Sal's (as well as Samekichi's) father. Simply translated to "He's Samekichi and Syake's father, but no one knows this (Not even Old)". Gallery Tumblr n17iag19621sbaekyo7 1280.png|Sal's normal form in the Sea of Death. tumblr_inline_n33891cgFT1rjp43d.png|Sal's battle art. Fuckinng sal.png|Sal towards the end of the battle WHAT THE FUCK SAL YOU WERE MY SECOND FAV BUT YOU DO THIS!!!.png|Appearance Who else but FUCKING SAL.png|Sal taunting sal is garbage.png|Sal being garbage, as seen on the Mogeko Castle Omake. Syakes.png|Sal being tortured See Also *Sal/Sprites Category:Characters Category:Anthros Category:Sea of Death Category:Male Characters